dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daidai
"Not every man can be considered bad if YOU'RE one of them!" ~Daidai, "Ma Junior's Revenge" Daidai '''(トウ だいだい) is a minor character in the Dragon Ball anime series. In Minkgirl's DBZ headverse, she also appears in Dragon Ball Z during the Saiyan invasion, and makes a brief cameo in Dragon Ball GT. She is an Amazon warrior who meets Son Goku while he was on his World Tour before arriving to Papaya Island. Upon her debut, she is the youngest of the Amazons, but by the end of Z, she becomes their new queen. Daidai is named after "bitter orange". Overview' Appearance Daidai has long, orange hair (most likely to coincide with her name) tied in a ponytail. Her attire consists of a burnt-orange skirt and tube top with bright orange trims, a brown bracelet on her right wrist, a brown anklet on her left ankle, a white feather in her hair, brown sandals, and a big brown quiver she keeps strapped to her back, which carries her bow and arrows. She also has hazel eyes. When she becomes queen, she wears a short red dress, a white-feathered vest, and a feathered crown. Personality Daidai is kind and loyal, and also a bit naive. Although she grew up with men-hating Amazons, she could never understand the reason behind the hatred. Daidai is also very adventurous and curious, having often left the safety of her Amazon village to explore the outside world (and this move often got her in trouble). She is also very determined and will not give up no matter how bad the circumstances (as shown in the Saiyan Saga, when she tries to shoot an arrow at Vegeta several times), and she stands by her friends and loved ones. She tends to, however, nag Yajirobe's bad habits (picking his nose for example). Biography Dragon Ball Amazonian Goku Daidai first meets Goku during his world tour before the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai, when she is ambushed by Colonial Men, who are after the Amazon's lands. He helps her defeat the group of men, only to be taken prisoner by the Amazons. Daidai, thankful for Goku's help, helps him to escape, and decides to run away with him, tired of the Amazon life. As they escape the village, they come across three drunk Colonial Men, who proudly boast plans to destroy the Amazon village and kill the tribe once and for all. Goku and Daidai return to the village and stop the Colonial Men, freeing the queen, and saving the Amazon tribe. Having proved her worth, Daidai decides to stay with the Amazons, whilst Goku is outcasted, despite having helped to save the Amazons, all due to being male. Daidai, however, secretly thanks Goku for all that he had done and lets him know he is the REAL hero, and promises to sneak out of the village now and then to visit him. Ma-Junior's Revenge (Fanfic Not Yet Written. Still in the thinking process....) Daidai appears again to help Goku and the Z Fighters stop Piccolo Jr's latest plan to steal the Dragon Balls and wish for world domination. Throughout the adventure, she meets Yajirobe, and at first thinks of him as an obnoxious coward, but after witnessing some feats of bravery, comes to fall in love with him. At the end of the story, they leave together in a stolen car. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Invasion Daidai appears again (but only in the head of Toni the Mink, mind ya ;) ) during the Saiyan invasion to offer Yajirobe help. She ends up being embarrassed by his boasting to journalists about his team of "Earth's Special Forces" and tries to convince him to earn the credit, but he ignores her and eats all the free meals given. When Vegeta and the revived Goku battle out in the Gizard Wasteland, Yajirobe and Daidai are watching from the sidelines. At one point, Yajirobe tries to slip away but she grabs him and pulls him back. After Goku unleashes his Kaio-ken x4 Kamehameha, making Vegeta fly off into the sky, Yajirobe and Daidai congratulate Goku, assuming he has killed Vegeta, and Goku questions about their "relationship". Afterwards, Goku informs them that Vegeta is still alive and orders them to get behind the sidelines. When Vegeta turns into Oozaru and attempts to kill Goku, Daidai tries to save him by shooting an arrow at the back of Vegeta's neck. However, the arrow is so tiny, Oozaru Vegeta barely feels it and continues to crush Goku. When Krillin and Gohan arrive, Krillin orders Yajirobe to help out, but Yajirobe is too frightened to even try and runs away in a hovercar. As he drives off, Daidai screams after him, calling him a coward. Yajirobe tries to tune her out, but her words ring through his head, and after a while, finally returns to slice off Vegeta's tail, reverting him back to normal saiyan mode. Daidai is excited that Yajirobe has returned, and engulfs him in a glomp. When Vegeta is about to kill Gohan, Daidai once again shoots an arrow at the back of Vegeta's neck, but it isn't strong enough to kill him, and he turns around angrily at her and goes to attack her, but Yajirobe jumps in and slices him from behind, causing Vegeta to faint temporarily. Yajirobe boasts, thinking he has killed Vegeta, but the saiyan gets back up and knocks Yajirobe out for a loop. During this time, Daidai goes over to Gohan and turns him over to pick him up, but Vegeta spots her and races back, punching her away, but not before Gohan sees the artificial moon in the sky, thus becoming Oozaru and defeating Vegeta. When Bulma screams at Yajirobe that it should've been him to die instead of Yamcha, Daidai screams back at her, telling her he did more than enough to save the day and that "You're just mad because YOUR man is dead, and mine's a hero!" Bulma sinks her to knees in tears, and Daidai laughs at her "victory". In response, Yajirobe slaps her butt and tells her to stop "humiliating him". Daidai yells at him that she will never defend him again. When the Z fighters are collecting the bodies of Yamcha and Tenshinhan, Daidai apologizes to Bulma for what she had said earlier. Sometime afterwards, just before the Namek saga, Yajirobe and Daidai go their separate ways. Majin Buu Daidai, as well as the rest of the Amazons, are killed when Buu blows up the Earth. After they are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, Daidai hears Goku's voice pleading for energy for his Super Spirit Bomb. Queen Yaviss at first dismisses the idea, not wanting to be a "mere pawn for a man to save the world" but Daidai manages to change her mind, convincing her and the Amazons that if such a powerful group of women lend their energy, then in a way, THEY'RE the ones saving the world. Yaviss and the Amazons agree, and they all raise their hands. Dragon Ball GT Daidai makes a small appearance in Dragon Ball GT. She has since become the new queen of the Amazons, and agrees to allow Super Saiyan 4 Goku use Instant Transmission to take her tribe to Tuffle Planet. Skills And Abilities Daidai is a strong fighter, although nowhere near the status of a Z warrior. She is strong enough to take on the Colonial Men when they attacked her. Having grown up in the jungle and raised by the Amazons, she is stronger than an average woman, and is skilled with hand-to-hand combat. Her weapon is a bow and arrow, which she has mastered. Voice Actors (taking suggestions....) Japanese version: ??? Ocean dub: ??? FUNimation dub: ??? Trivia -According to her creator, Daidai has at least given birth twice to sons, but was forced to give them away, possibly to the Gargareans (whom in Amazonian myth, met with Amazon tribes once a year to mate in order to prevent both races from dying out). -Daidai is a terrible driver. -Her favorite food is tiger meat, which the Amazons often hunt for. In a piece of fanart by Toni, Daidai once used tiger's meat to lure Yajirobe into a trap and force him to go on a date with her. Yajirobe didn't mind as long as he got to eat the tiger's meat. See Also Amazonian Goku - Original fanfic (that needs a bit of a rewrite) Toni-the-Mink's deviantArt gallery Category:Characters